Don't Know When But a Day is Gonna Come
by Felis-Zombitris
Summary: Ellis always cared about people, but most of all he looked up too and cared about Nick. But with the conman slowly sinking into the darkness of his mind. Will he be able to save him?


_Hey you all! Hope you all enjoy the story. I sure tried on this one and I hope it came out good._

_The title and lyrics are from: Don't Know When But a Day is Gonna Come - Bright Eyes (awesome band should go take a listen to it.)_

_So enjoy~_

_Oh and its put as mature for the cussing and such. Oh and later chapters of course. :3_

_

* * *

_

_Is it true what I heard about the Son of God? _

_Did he come to save? Did he come at all? _

_And if I dried his feet,_

_With my dirty hair,_

_Would he make me clean again? _

_They say they don't know when but a day is gonna come, _

When had everything gone to hell? When had everything…stopped seeming so okay? When had he given up?

"Nick?" a voice piped up behind said man. The once tidy conman turned his bloodshot eyes toward the voice; Ellis stood there, his green eyes almost boring into him.

" 'ey Nick… you 'kay?" Nick turned away from the young man. The coldness of the safe room made him pull the small torn up blanket closer around him, his cold blue gaze drifting back to the wall, his mind leaving him again to drift upon meager thoughts.

Ellis gulped and shifted slightly closer," 'ey you cold? I can give ya my blanket if ya need it…" **Those eyes… they seem to dead, so empty. Where had his life gone? **

Nick jumped as Ellis's hand grazed his shoulder as if the touch of another being had snapped him out of his daze," What could you possibly need, Ellis? Need me to tuck you in? Read you a bed time story? If no, you can kindly exit my room and go somewhere else." Then again as if he didn't even notice Ellis he turned away, eyes darkening.

Ellis stood there a second before bowing his head, hurt in the man's eyes as he turned to leave." 'Kay Nick…" He mumbled as he left closing the wooden door behind him, leaving the conman to be by himself. Ellis's eyes scanned the room. Rochelle and Coach laid asleep, both curled up on the floor blankets pulled tight around their bodies. He sighed and went to the room he was sleeping in. It was his and Nick's turn to have the comfort of beds. But not much comfort was found here…not when everyone was hiding their fears and emotions. Ellis slouched down on his bed, pulling his dirtied boots off, letting them fall down to the floor in a muffled clatter. **Why was he giving up? Why now..? Why was he letting go of life? **

The hick sighed and collapsed back onto the bed burying his head into his pillow letting sleep slowly take over his body. His mind had been frantic as of late, trying to figure out what had happened to the conman, Nick, his friend…or he thought was a friend, had suddenly just stopped being who he was. He had stopped being so sarcastic, stopped saying snide remarks about everyone and everything. He had just...lost himself it seemed. He hung back behind everyone now. He no longer led them into the hordes to battle for their lives. Once or twice the others had noticed their white clad partner staring longingly at his pistol. As if thinking that one bullet would end it all. They took away his weapons, only letting him have them while they were out fighting. He hadn't argued about it, just simply accepted the change.

Ellis nuzzled the pillow sleepily, I jus' wish…ya were yourself….Nick…" He whispered before dozing off into a deep sleep. Even though in a few hours he would be back on his feet, gun in hand ready to fight the zombie hordes outside of this safe room.

_When there won't be a moon and there won't be a sun. _

_It will just go black, it'll all go back, to the way it was before. _

Nick didn't care anymore. He had stopped caring, stopped caring about himself, stopped caring about… life. How he longed to hold his dear pistol again to feel the metallic coldness in his hands and to raise that barrel up to his temple, to just end it all in a split second. "Not like I would be missed, pissed off to many people in my life…been too much of an ass. I'll die anyways out here fighting damned zombies."

**Yes Nick. Why not just let the zombies kill you? Good riddance, no one needs you. **

That voice. The voice that was now there, it whispered, saying these things. He shook his head trying to clear out that voice that constantly whispered. His laid back and laid his aching head onto the soft plush pillow. His silver gaze flicked up to the ceiling. Cobwebs clung to it; they seemed to move almost slowly as if caught by some faint breeze.

**Just let yourself give in, Nick. You'll be happier, won't be here on this planet anymore…you can be alone. Isn't that what you've always wanted? **

His eyes darkened again. Is that what he wanted, eternal loneliness? It seemed like it…who would care for someone like him? The asshole, the conman, the person you weren't sure would save you or just let you lay there to die.

He sighed and covered his head with his pillow. His head was so clouded…filled with confusion. It was like he had lost himself over these months of fighting and killing these Zombies.

**Who were once people, Nick. God damn, people. Who had families and loved ones. Now they are dead. YOU killed them.**

"Shut up…" he whispered clutching at his head, "Just shut up…"

**How do you feel? Are you proud of killing all those people? Hell you didn't like anyone. Why do you care? **

"Fucking shut up!" The conman snarled hurling his pillow across the room it smacked against a small picture frame that clung to the wall, it clattered down to the floor, glass showered the floor now. Wetness slid down his face, he instinctively reached up and dabbed at his eyes. Were these tears? He fell back onto his bed as sounds outside the door told him that the others had heard his sudden outbreak. But he didn't care if they knew or not…not when that voice was there…whispering.

**Let them know your anger, Nick.**

"Ellis, dear, go in there, please. You're the only one that has ever gotten him to say much of anything…" Rochelle's hand patted the southerners shoulder, encouraging him. He looked at Coach and Rochelle," But guys…he never seems ta wanna talk to me…I mean I ain't ever done anything to…make 'im better…" Coach patted his shoulder now," Boy, get in there and just help him. Ya know he don't like me and Rochelle." Ellis sighed rubbing his temples suddenly feeling overwhelmed with everything. He had been assigned to help Nick out ever since he had gotten like this. Well not like they had taken a vote to see who would help their friend but he…just was the only one that seemed eager enough to help out.

Ellis's hand shook as he opened the door," Nick..?" He whispered. He walked slowly in letting his eyes adjust to the sudden darkness, " 'ey Nick…you 'kay?" He whispered as his feet connected with the bed with a thud. His eyes focused in on a huddled shape, blankets covering it, "Nick?" He whispered as his hand reached out touching the man. Nick jerked back; he turned and looked at the hick eyes stained red from the tears. Ellis's eyes widened at the almost horrific state Nick looked. His clothes now looked dirtier…dirtier then what they had been. The usually passive face was pulled into a grimace of pain, eyes bloodshot and rimmed red from the tears.

"Nick…man. 'ey what's tha matter?" He whispered as the conman shook violently, tears sliding down his face. With a sudden movement white clad arms clung to him. Ellis stood…rather shocked at this. Nick…was crying? His body shook as more tears wracked at his body. Ellis calmly patted Nick's back. What was he to do to calm this man?

**What the hell are you doing Nick? This is Ellis! Shove him away like you've always done. You know he only pities you. He doesn't care. No one does.**

Nick sniffled and slowly let go, Ellis stood there a moment as if waiting to hear Nick say something; anything really. But silence continued between the pair. He gave a small cough and turned to leave the room when finally just finally that voice spoke.

"Ellis…please stay?" croaked Nick as he laid on the bed his face shadowed. Ellis turned and stared back at the man," Sure, man. I'll stay." He pulled up one of the chairs that was pushed into the corner it was still in good enough shape to be used he pulled it up next to the bed. He sat in it and pulled his legs up onto it and laid his head onto them. "Ya know Nick. If ya ever need someone t' talk to ya can always talk to me…" Nicks eyes seemed to harden again. Was that distrust in those eyes?

**Remember when you trusted before? Only pain happens with trust. Don't fall for it again.**

Hours seemed to tick by, silence only broken by Nicks quiet sniffles. Nick, laid there in the bed and Ellis, sat there eyes filled with worry as he watched over the conman.

**Please be okay, Nick. We all need you…**

_Now men with purple hearts, carry silver guns. _

_And they will kill a man for what his father has done._

_But what my father did, you know it don't mean shit. I'm not him._

_So you think I need some discipline, well, I had my share. _

_I have been sent to my room. I've been sat in a chair._

_And I held my tongue. I didn't plug my ears._

_No, I got a good talking to._

**Father had always been harsh; the smack of his hand was not uncommon. Nor the bellowing at how idiotic and selfish I was. How old was I, Five? When mother had died, a sudden heart attack was what father told us. I was the middle child. Sarah, my older sister hated me…and David….David died shortly after mom did. This left just me and Sarah and well…father. I remember the day I left it all. The day I turned and just ran. I had no emotion that day. I left the place I hated and the place where I was hated. I entered the world alone at 16. I was alone and not sure of what to do with myself. But I was strong. I had lived my life hated and full of lies. Lying and not caring came so easy to me…so fucking easy; I remember my first con. An elderly old woman, I so easily won her over with my charm and wittiness. She practically spilled out her life savings to me. I grew to love it all. To love the high I got the giddiness at each con I did. Each one became more elaborate and dangerous. **

**But that all changed that day… the day I met Lucy. She was beautiful, so damn beautiful. Her golden locks seemed to shape her face beautifully and those ocean blue eyes captured my heart instantly. I knew I wanted her and she became mine. But I didn't know how to love or care. Or to show affection…she soon become…lonely so lonely since I wasn't there. Then that day…almost a year to the day we had met I found that little letter which said she was done with me. I wasn't surprised and I hid the pain I felt from it well. I missed her beauty and deep down I knew I was love struck. I knew deep down that I had feelings. When I had been around her even if I hadn't shown it maybe…I felt the purest of emotions. As if everything was…not as bad as they were, but I was wrong. **

**But she was gone. I went back to conning, went back to fucking only whores that sought my attention. I didn't give a fuck about anyone. Why should I? No one had stayed to show me any caring themselves. **

**Then...the apocalypse happened. Everyone disappeared because of the sickness that plagued many. It spread fast. I never knew how I didn't catch it myself. I suppose living by myself had something to do with it. Not having a real job and really not being around anyone. But once people knew about the Zombies the stupid fucks at CEDA tried to evacuate all that weren't infected. The plan failed as they didn't know of the special zombies out there that captured and killed many none infected. People were still turning fast then into the man eating monsters. I remember driving out to try and evacuate yet then I met my first ever Tank. I was almost to the airport where many were evacuating when suddenly I was flying through the air, fucking sailed. I watched other cars also fly off smacking against others or buildings. I don't remember the impact but I was out for only a couple of seconds before I awoke to being upside down and blood trickling down my face. The tank had ravaged the cars that had been trying to get to the evacuation zone. Moans and cries of pain echoed around the road along with roars as the Tank smashed many that were trying to escape. I myself crawled out from my vehicle. I hadn't broken anything but I was not going to stand and show myself to the hulking beast nearby. As I crawled through the broken glass shards and vehicle parts, I heard those people's cries for help. How they begged for forgiveness to the God they believed in. But as my luck has never been that great of course the Tank finally noticed me crawling away, bleeding. He charged toward me roaring. I closed my eyes; even then ready for death, as the ground shook I readied myself for those huge fists to crash into me, to break me apart. But it didn't happen. That's when I met Ellis, that crazy son of a bitch, with an auto shotgun in hand he shot the monstrosity in the face sending it reeling backwards, "Come on man. Git up!" He hollered as he let more bullets fly into the large creature. "Yeh tha' right ya sonovabitch!" He laughed as the tank gave a roar as it collapsed, dead. **

**Ellis had come to me that day. He decided to stick with me saying that CEDA sucked the heads, whatever the fuck that meant. He was annoying. More than annoying as he recollected many stories of his friends, mainly about Keith and how he has survived practically everything. It was bullshit of course. Also the kid never seemed to shut up but he was company and someone…at least someone that was there. Soon after we met up with Rochelle and Coach who gladly joined us, soon we decided to start this adventure. To try and find CEDA and get our asses out of here and the zombie filled world… Now look at me. I've lost who I am… I'm no longer that person I once was. I'm a broken man. Maybe inside I'm just giving up… but maybe...maybe I don't have to face everything alone…**

Nick's eyes looked up at Ellis whose own gaze was distant. Was he lost in thought? "Hey Ellis…why did you save me that day?" Ellis looked at him slightly startled at the other's question," Well…Nick. It was just the right thing ta do, man. Not like I was gonna watch ya die in front of my eyes. Someone had to save your ass." Nick nodded," Ellis…thank you." He whispered.

Ellis's stared surprised at this man he had always known to be so harsh so sarcastic and uncaring," Man, Nick, what's gotten in'ta ya? Cryin' and now sayin' sorry. Is killin' all these zombies gettin' to ya?" He smiled that goofy grin at Nick who shook his head," You watch yourself, overalls. Before I break your damn jaw…"

Now that was more like the Nick they all knew. Ellis laughed," Well, Nick, We do gotta get up and get our asses outta here, gotta go shoot them zombie bastards."

Ellis exited the room leaving the conman alone again. He shook his head and for the first time in a while things seemed clear. But how long would they stay like that?

"Yo, Nick. Keep up will you?" Rochelle's tart voice called back as once again the conman was lagging is sudden clear mind had disappear as soon as the zombies started appearing.

**How long could they survive like this? No food and just zombies everywhere?**

Nick viciously sank his axe blade into an undead and sent it sprawling to the ground in which with one swift swing he decapitated the foul creatures head. Blood sprouted up of the wound splattering onto him but he didn't care. His once pure white suit, the one he had tried so hard to keep clean…well was no longer its self anymore, stained with splattered blood and other various liquids that had been splashed onto him during their treks.

"I really need a new one…" he mumbled before glancing at Ellis

" 'ey man, nice one!" Ellis's hand clapped him on the back, that grin plastered onto his face. A small gurgle of excitement flashed through Nick's stomach at the sudden closeness. Then the hick was gone and moving onwards. Nick shook his head. **The fuck was with that? **There wasn't much time to question said emotions as a sudden cry of a horde heralded their ears.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Snarled Nick as he shoved back an intruding smoker sending it shuffling back then with a quick click of the trigger blew out its stomach. It gave a wheeze and exploded into a cloud of smoke. Nick hacked and cough at the invading smoke as it filled his lungs. Coach and Rochelle were nearby fighting back to back. Where was Ellis? Nick squinted around as the smoke began to disappear his eyes flickered around finding the young man grinning (like always) as he shot back the horde that was after him. Nick's eyes widened though for the Hick hadn't noticed the Hunter that was crouching ready to spring for him. To sink its viciously long claws into the man's stomach.

"Ellis!" He yelled catching the man's attention just for a second before the Hunter sprang," Fuck!" Snarled Nick as he watched Ellis fall panic on his face as the hunter almost seemed to sneer its face bloodied. As soon as Ellis hit the ground it began tearing away with its claws. Shreds of clothing and blood flew up into the air.

"Get the FUCK off." Nicks axe came down with a sickening crunch as it smashed down into the Hunters skull. It gave a yelp of agony before it fell limp, dead. Nick shoved it away before surveying the damage done to Ellis.

"Hey, you okay, Ellis?" **Was this worry?**

His stomach clenched tightly as Ellis didn't immediately reply, then the man raised his head and grinned that goofy grin," Yeah man I'm 'kay. You sure killed that thing fast. I don' think it had the time ta do much damage. But…where is my hat?" Nick's stomach eased slightly as he helped the man up a tiny grin upon his face. He glanced around and found the cap that Ellis always seemed to keep with him. "Here, overalls. Can't have you losing this now can we? Ellis grinned," Thanks, man!" Nick's eyes glanced down at the wounds upon Ellis's stomach, "Do you want me to patch those up?" he asked, already reaching for his health pack to do so. "Well sure thing, Nick!" Ellis looked down at his wounds," Man I can' believe tha' thing destroyed my favorite shirt. Sonovabitch…I mean me and Keith made this together…he had one to…I guess this was all I still had of 'im…" He said a slight pout upon his lips.

Nick's stomach clenched up again. **Worry, again? **Ellis's eyes were downcast staring at the shirt," Hey, Ellis. Don't worry. From what you say about that Keith I'm sure he's still out there."

**What the hell am I doing? Comforting...? **

Ellis's eyes glimmered again that usual light o happiness returning," Yeah…I bet he's with Dave and all of 'em… I hope I get ta see 'em some day." Nick pulled open his health kit and pulled out some antibacterial wipes and a roll of medical bandages and tape. "I'm sure you will but come here and let Doctor Nick fix ya up..." He whispered as he ripped open the small package of antibacterial and rubbed it upon the wound. Ellis winced but did not say a word only clenching his teeth at the burning. Soon he relaxed. Nick finished bandaging the other and got up. Coach and Rochelle had been watching and at this moment they exchanged quizzical glances, as if questioning the sudden change of Nick's behavior.

**Well let them think what they want…just helping out a friend... Wait a friend? **Nick blinked at the sudden thought? Ellis as a friend..? He watched as the younger man went over to Coach and Rochelle already telling another story about Keith and him. Nick followed after them.

**Maybe I'm not alone… **

The rest of the trip was uneventful until meeting the bridge. The bridge was in shambles, concrete had been blown off my bombs and cars were scattered about as well as zombies. The buzz of a voice could be heard and before any of them could make a move Ellis had already wrenched a small army phone out of a dead soldier. The hick grinned and mouthed "CEDA". He told the army officer on the line their position.

"Okay ya'll we got ten minutes to git over there into that copter." He jabbed in the direction of the bridge," I'll push tha' button over there and we'll all go out...guns blazing." He cracked another grin; you could practically see the excitement coming from him.

"Do you…think they will separate us once we get saved?" **Did I just say that aloud? Fuck I did. **Rochelle's eyes seemed to bulge as she gaped at the conman. He narrowed his eyes at her," What? Stop staring at me Rochelle. Thought you said I was an ugly bastard?" She glared and turned away. Coach seemed to be ignoring the whole thing.

Ellis grinned looking over at Nick," Like to see 'em separate us Nick. We're a family! We've survived this long and I ain't bein' separated from ya'll!" Nick gave the tiniest of grins. **Why does that make me feel so happy? It's just Ellis…**

Ellis's eyes suddenly became quite serious as he pushed the button and the bridge started to lower before it smacked the asphalt with a loud thud," Well guys…let's kill these bitches." He pumped his shotgun and let the bullets fly sending zombies flailing off the bridge. Coach let out a bellow letting his own bullets fly into the crowd. Rochelle charged after the two of them her eyes set on the target of the Helicopter.

Nick hung back a second before following after them. He let his own bullets catch the last few zombies that had survived the onslaught of bullets from the others. **How much longer can I last like this?**


End file.
